Public Displays of Affection
by candaceFABULOUS
Summary: NS, people! Don't read if you don't appreciate. UPDATED.
1. One Room

Title: Public Displays of Affection? No Big Deal  
  
Author: Candace  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: N/S  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.  
............................................................................ ..................

"Mmm, Nicky, we can't do this here," Sara mumbled, as Nick kept kissing up and down her neck, to her jaw, and right above her lips, pinning her against the counter with his body. 

"Why not, Sar? Its not like its a secret anymore," Nick replied, as his hands roamed from her waist and down her thighs.

"No, Nick. Later, ok?" she said, pushing him away once she felt his fingers start to rub her left thigh.

"Promise?" he said, pulling his lips away from her warm skin and moving his hands back up to her waist.

"Promise," she said, lightly kissing his nose.

The moment her lips lifted off of his nose, they heard a knock at the door. 

"Hi Grissom," Sara said, as Grissom's eyes went from where her hands were rubbing up and down Nick's chest, to where his hands rested comfortably on Sara's hips.

"Hey Gris," Nick said. After not getting a response, they both realized where their hands were, and become conscious of how uncomfortable the situation was.

"Uh, sorry, boss," Nick said, letting go of Sara and sitting on the opposite side of the room. 

"Nick, Sara, I know you both have been doing a very good job keeping your.. uh.. relationship private, but you need to be more careful," Grissom said, coming out of his trance. As he continued talking, his voice became louder and more demanding. "Next time it might not be me walking in on you, but someone who might actually enforce some rules around here."

"Whoa, where do you get off saying that, Grissom? We were on a break, and no one is even here yet!" Nick said, getting off the couch and moving closer to where Grissom stood. 

"Nick, this isn't something we're going to debate about. If I see you to showing public displays of affection here again, something will have to be done," Grissom said, sitting at the table as Nick stared at him, then at Sara.

"Grissom, come on, I mean, its not a secret anymore that Nick and I are together, and what should it matter if we're simply giving each other a kiss?" Sara asked, remembering what Nick had told her earlier, and hoping all that Grissom saw was a kiss. 

"Sara, this isn't up for discussion. My word is final about this," Grissom said, as Warrick and Catherine walked into the break room.

"Sit down, you two. We don't have time - we need to be gone in 30 minutes," Grissom said, looking at them over the top of his glasses.

"Gone?" Warrick questioned. "What do you mean 'gone'"?

"Well, we've been asked to handle a case in Delaware. They want the best - we're the best," Grissom told his team.

............................................................................ ..................

"Hey Gris," Warrick said, as they boarded the plane which would take them to Delaware. "Where are we going to be sleeping for the next week?"

"Well, we're getting hotel rooms, courtesy of the Casciola family," Grissom said, as he found his seat on the plane.

"The who family?" Catherine asked, taking the seat next to Grissom's.

"The Casciola family - well, there not really a family anymore. All are dead, all six, except for the six-month old baby," Grissom said, nonchalantly.

"Wait, I thought you said this was a double homicide? But there are six?" Catherine said, looking at Grissom as if he had ten eyes. 

"Well, I know you all too well. If I had told you there were six bodies, and our only witness was an infant, and that we had to leave our homes for a week, none of you would have come," said Grissom.

"Damn right, I would have used my vacation time," Warrick said, becoming pissed off at Grissom, the more he spoke.

"So, OK, we have six dead bodies. No big deal, there are five of us. But how are we going to sleep?" Sara said, resting her arm on the armrest.

"The Casciola patriarch - Grandfather Casciola, as they call him - has got us a room at the best hotel in the state," Grissom stated, as he looked out the window of his airplane. Usually he was frightened at the sight of being so high up in the air, but at this moment, he was more frightened of his team's reaction to only having one room.

"What? One room?" Nick said, becoming slightly worried at the image appearing in his mind of the five of them in one, small hotel room.

"Sorry Nick, only one. Well, one for the four of you. I requested my own room, right next to yours. Actually, there are doors that join the room together so that we never have to go out in the hall--"

"What?!" Catherine exclaimed, cutting him off mid-sentence. "You got yourself your own room, meanwhile the rest of us have to spend a week in the same room?"

"Catherine, be rational. Do you honestly think I, or even you for that matter, would have wanted me to be in that room?" Grissom asked, as he turned his body to face the rest of his team.

"Yes, you are right. But, well, no use in arguing over something that can't be fixed. Did he say how many beds?" Catherine asked, knowing better than to bicker on a crowded airplane.

"Two queen sized beds, so its two to a bed," Grissom said.

"That'll work," Catherine said, placing her headphones on, as Grissom took out a book on the discovery of the Georgia spider.

............................................................................ ..................

"We're going to check into the hotel first, so we don't have to lug around our bags," Grissom said, as the van that had picked them up at the airport pulled up in front of a pink and light blue hotel.

"Gris, this hotel is the best they have in all of Delaware?" Catherine asked, propping her sunglasses up on her head.

"That's what they told me," Grissom said, eyeing the plants that looked as if they were on their deathbeds.

"It looks like cotton-candy, Grissom," Sara said, stepping out of the van.

"Maybe its nicer on the inside," he said, trying to seem optimistic, as he became disgusted with the hotel.

As they entered, they saw a man in his early twenties, who oddly reminded them of Greg, his hair sticking out haphazardly, and his bright shirt giving Nick a headache the longer he stared at it.

"Hello?" Grissom said. "Hello? Excuse me, hello?" he continued, trying to grab the attention of the young man.

"Hey!" Catherine said, waving her hand in front of his face. Grissom turned and looked at her. "What? You weren't accomplishing anything."

"Oh, hey," the man said, taking his headphones off and then placing them right back on not 10 seconds later.

"This is gonna be a long week," Nick whispered loud enough for Sara and Warrick to hear. 

............................................................................ ..................

Should I continue? 


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

A/N: I don't like writing about the crimes too much, because I don't want to offend anyone with my lack of forensic knowledge. This story is basically about the characters, not the cases. We get enough of that in the show, right?   
............................................................................ ..................

After taking 45 minutes to tell the young man who they were, why they were there, and why they hadn't brought any Cheese Doodles, they were finally shown to their rooms. As they slid the key into its spot on the door handle, Catherine suddenly became nervous.

"What if this place is a mess? I mean, it could be disgusting. And we have to stay here for the rest of the week. We can't even leave and go somewhere else, because this is the only hotel in a 4 mile radius. What if --" she rambled on.

"Catherine!" Nick interrupted. "Just open the door, everything will be alright."

"Nicky, if you're wrong, you're buying me a nice big bottle Jack Daniels.. and apple juice!" She said, getting looks from everyone. "What? Jack Daniels and apple juice go together like peanut butter and spaghetti!" 

"Just open the door, Cath!" Warrick said, becoming annoyed with the blonde.

"Alright, alright," she said. And with that and a green light, she opened the door. "Oh, its not that bad," Catherine said turning around, and noticing that the rest of her friends were standing out of the doorway, as if to shield themselves from anything unworthy of seeing.

"Really?" Sara said, peeking her head in. "It's not that terrible, I guess. Come on in, you guys," she said, turning around to the men who were still standing in the hallway.

As the men walked in, they let out a breath no one realized they were holding. Warrick plopped his bag down on the first bed, and Nick sat down at the desk. 

"Alright, so this is your room for the next 5-8 days. Mine is right next door, see?" Grissom said, pointing to the door that was next to the bathroom.

"It'll do," Catherine said. 

As Grissom left the room to get into his own, Warrick sat on the bed, next to his bag. "So, I'm guessing you two want to sleep in the same bed, right?" he said, gesturing towards Nick and Sara.

"Well, we were hoping it wouldn't be a problem with you, man," Nick said. Catherine cleared her throat. "And we were hoping that you wouldn't mind, Cath."

She smiled at him. "Its no problem, Nicky. Unless you have a problem with it, War."

"Nope, no problem here," he said.

"See? Right next door!" Grissom said, triumphantly, as he got the adjoining doors to open. 

"Nice work, Gris," Catherine said. "So, when do we have to get started?"

"In about an hour, but it takes 45 minutes to get there, so I suggest we leave now," Grissom said, as he compared his room to that of his team.

"OK, let's go!" Warrick said, jumping off the bed from where he was sitting. 

............................................................................ ..................

"I'm beat, do you ladies mind if I take a quick shower?" Warrick asked, wanting to go to bed as soon as humanly possible.

"Go right ahead, War," Catherine said. He looked at Sara.

"Fine with me."

"Thanks, I'll be out in two minutes." And with that, he ran into the bathroom, pajamas in hand. 

Those two minutes turned into a little more than twenty, and when Warrick emerged from the bathroom, he let out a violent wave of steam.

"Sorry, but I think all this steam might set off the fire alarm," he said, rubbing the towel over his head to rid his hair of excess water.

"No problem, man. That would be at least a little excitement on our 'vacation'" Nick said, plopping the remote down next to him on the bed after finding nothing interesting on the TV to watch.

"I'm gonna go in there now, and I promise I will be out in two minutes, unlike someone else," Sara said, giving Nick a quick peck on the cheek and flashing a glare at Warrick that was definitively Sara's.

"Man, you're in trouble with that one," Warrick said, after Sara was safely out of range of hearing their discussion.

"You know it," Nick said, resting his head back on the orange and green colored bedspread. "This hotel chose some unique colors to decorate with. I mean, a banana yellow ceiling, puke green rugs, and then some crazy bedspread."

Catherine laughed at Nick's observation. "This one guy I dated, everything in his house was a shade of pink. I mean, everything. From his couches, to his ceiling lamps, to his toilet paper. He even spent over $200 every three weeks to get his dog dyed pink," she explained, going through her suitcase for something to wear to bed.

"Now, that's unique," Warrick said, setting his damp towel in the bag that would be taken by the maids in the morning. "Hey Nick, does this TV have those videogames that you can order from the hotel per hour?" 

"Yeah man, they even got that new NFL game for Xbox. Wanna play?" Nick asked, sitting up.

"You know it, man," Warrick said, moving from his bed to where Nick was sitting.

As Sara came out from the bathroom, she saw Nick and Warrick placing bets on who was going to win.

"Let me guess - they discovered the video games!" Sara said sarcastically to Catherine, who was getting her stuff together to take a shower.

"Oh yeah, big time. I'll be right out," she said, as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"Nicky?" Sara asked, making her way over towards where he was sitting.

"Yeah, babe?" Nick asked, not daring to take his eyes off the television screen.

"Do you think that you would mind going down the hall to get me a soda from the vending machine?" she said, as she sat down behind him.

"Honey, it's just down the hall. And I'm pretty sure you've learned how to use a vending machine," he said, as her arms wrapped around his neck, and she put her chin on his shoulder.

"I do know how, Nick. But I don't want to see the creepy guy who checked us in in the hallway. Did you see the way he was all googely towards me and Catherine?" she said, trying to figure out exactly what they were trying to accomplish on the video game.

"I know, babe, but I'm sure the guy doesn't live at the hotel. He probably went home by now," he said, trying to maneuver the controller without hurting Sara.

"Nicky, can't you just pause the game for a minute to get me a soda? Please?" she said, nibbling at the outside of his ear.

"Sara, me and Warrick just placed $50 on this, whoever wins. And right now, an extra $50 sounds pretty nice," he said, as Catherine came out of the bathroom.

"Ugh, fine, I'll just die of thirst," she said, releasing her grip on Nick's neck, and ear, and dropped back onto the bed behind her. 

"What's wrong, Sar?" Catherine asked.

"I'm thirsty, and Nicky here won't get me a drink from the vending machine," she said, poking him in the back with her index finger.

"Hey! Sara, that hurt," Nick said, turning around to look at her.

"YES!" Warrick said victoriously. "$50, Nick my man. Ah yes!" Warrick said, kissing the crisp 50 bill that Nick had just handed him.

"Now will you get me my soda?" Sara asked, as Nick glared at her.

............................................................................ ..................

"OK, you guys, I think its time we all go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Grissom said, peeking his head in through the adjoining doors.

"Sara and I have been in bed for the past half hour. Its our two boys who refuse to go to sleep," Catherine said, pointing towards where Nick and Warrick were discussing a basketball game that was on the previous night. At that moment, Grissom noticed that Sara and Catherine were sleeping in different beds.

"Uh, Catherine?" Grissom asked.

"Yea, Gris?" she said, looking up at him from her comfortable spot in her bed.

"Are you and Sara planning on sleeping in different beds all night, or just until the boys go to sleep?" he said, gesturing towards the beds.

"Well, Sara was going to sleep with Nick, and Warrick was going to sleep in this bed with me. Unless, there's a problem," she said, eyeing him. She remembered him telling her that he thought Sara and Nick being together was a bad idea, and when she asked him why it was a bad idea, he said that it was because Sara was with Nick, and not him. When Catherine asked on what he was planning to do about this, he said nothing.

"Uh, no. There's no problem. I was just thinking, uh.." he said, stumbling over his words as he leaned against the door frame.

"You were just thinking what, Grissom?" Sara said, perching herself up on her elbow, taking in every word that Grissom said.

"I was just thinking.. it's not such a good idea for co-ed sleeping. I thought we said that it was two girls and two guys," he said, trying to recall the conversation they had earlier that day on the airplane.

"No, we just said two to a bed. And if my counting skills do me right, I'd say that Nick and Sara together is two in a bed. And me and Warrick, ah yes, two," she said, pretending to think hard.

"I just think it would be better if Nick and Warrick slept in the same bed. And then you and Sara would be together. Everyone would be happy," he said.

"Grissom, I don't see what the big deal is if I share the bed with Sara," Nick said, as he walked over to where Sara lay. "Its not like we're going to do the dirty deed, with Catherine and Warrick right there."

"Nick, as your boss and someone who cares, I'm telling you that you cannot share that bed with Sara," Grissom said, walking into the room.

"You're telling me? I'm not five, Grissom. I'm a big boy, and I can make my own decisions!" Nick said, practically yelling.

"Nick!" Grissom snapped. "You're not staying in this room at all. You're with me. And Catherine, you and Sara. Warrick can sleep alone." 

Nick didn't move. "Now, Nick!" Grissom said, as he looked bad. 

"I'll be right next door, babe," Nick said, moving towards where Sara was. 

"It's OK, Nicky. I'll be fine," she said, kissing him.

"Nick, come on," Grissom said, as he watched the exchange.

"I'm coming, Gris. Man, who stuck a firecracker up your ass?" Nick said, as Grissom closed the adjoining doors.

............................................................................ ..................

At around 4AM, only six hours after everyone had went to sleep, Catherine awoke after being hit in the cheek by Sara's hand. She got out of the bed, making sure not to disturb Sara or Warrick. She managed to open the adjoining door without making a sound, and walk into the room where Grissom and Nick were sleeping. Catherine moved herself over to Nick's side of the king size bed. 

"Nick.. Nicky.. Nicky, wake up," Catherine said, as she gently pushed his shoulder back and forth.

"What? Cath? What are you doing in here?" He asked, still half-asleep.

"Go in the other room, Nicky. Sara's waiting for you," she said, winking at him. At the mention of Sara's name, Nick jumped out of bed. "Nick! Be careful. We don't need Sleeping Beauty over here waking up." Nick slid on his slippers, and gave Catherine a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Cath. I appreciate this," he said, making his way towards the adjoining doors.

"No problem, Nicky. Now go!" she said, as she made her way into the bed where Nick was just sleeping.

Nick closed the adjoining doors and walked over to where Sara was sleeping. As he made himself comfortable in the bed, he rubbed her shoulder. She started to mumble in her sleep.

"Nicky.." she said, turning herself around to face him.

"Yeah, babe, I'm here. Come here," he said, holding his arms out to her. 

"Mmm, Nicky," she said, falling back asleep in his warm arms.

As Nick fell back to sleep, all he could think of how Grissom was going to react.

............................................................................ ..................


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! Its so encouraging, and I can't wait to read more of them. Please review if you read!  
............................................................................ ..................

At 6AM, the alarm clock in Grissom's room went off. As he rolled onto his bad, he felt hair on his cheek. As he turned his face to the right, he was met with a mountain of strawberry blonde tresses.

"Catherine?" Grissom asked, groggily.

"Hmm, oh good morning, Grissom," she said, turning onto her back to face him. "It's freezing in here, what'd you do? Turn the air conditioning on?" she said, as she walked over to open the shades.

"No, I set it to go on at 4.17AM, so that I wouldn't have to get ready for work in a warm room. That's besides the point. What are you doing in here?" Grissom asked, sitting up in the bed. 

"It's a little thing called sleep. By the way you were doing it last night, I'd say that you're well acquainted with the subject," she said, looking out onto the highway. "You know, I never realized what a lovely view we had from these rooms," she said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Catherine, isn't Nick supposed to be in this room? And aren't you supposed to be in that room," he said, pointing ahead of him, "with Sara and Warrick?"

"Grissom," Catherine said, sitting down next to him, and pulling one of her legs underneath her, "Nick and Sara didn't want to be separated during the night. You can understand that, even in the smallest way, can't you?"

"Catherine, I certainly do understand that, but I told them last night that they were not supposed to be sleeping in the same bed, let alone the same room," he said, taking his glasses off the night table and putting them on, "and they disobeyed what I said." 

"My God, Grissom. I just thought you were in a bad mood last night, but now I'm starting to believe that your insane," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "Their adults, Gris. And you're not Sara's father, so I really don't understand where you think you can get off telling those two adults where they can sleep."

"I wasn't trying to be a dictator, but you would think they would have some self control and be able to sleep in separate rooms for a week," he said, getting off the bed and grabbing a bottle of water out the cooler Warrick had brought.

"Grissom, I'm not sure how many girlfriends you've had in your time, if any, but there's just something about being a new couple, a young new couple, and, I mean, have you seen the way they look at each other?"

"I have seen the looks, but that's not appropriate for a work environment, Catherine. If anyone should be backing me up, it should be you. And I'm sure you're the only one that thinks I'm being irrational he said, taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Me? Why me, Grissom?" she said, shocked at his words.

"Because --" he began.

"Hey guys, are you awake?" Warrick said, opening the adjoining doors and poking his head in.

"Yeah, War. Come on in, Grissom and I were just finishing up our conversation," she said, moving from the bed to the chair at the desk.

"Uh, yeah, we figured that out. Thin walls," he said, knocking his hand on the wall.

"Are Nick and Sara in there?" Grissom said, putting on his robe.

"Uh, Sara's in the bathroom, and Nick went downstairs to get a newspaper. Hey Grissom, before you get mad at them, they didn't do anything.. you know.. last night. So don't get too mad at them," he said, taking a sip from his coffee cup. "Hey, do you guys want some coffee? Greg put some of his in my bag before we left, and I made some a few minutes ago." 

"Sure, thanks Warrick," Catherine said. After Warrick had disappeared into his own room, she whispered, "See? I'm not the only one."

As Catherine poured herself a cup of coffee, Nick came back to the room. "Morning, Catherine. Is Sara out of the bathroom yet? They had a copy of her favorite maga--" he said. 

"Hey, you found it? I was sure they weren't going to have it here. Thanks, Nick," she said, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Good morning, Cath."

"Morning Sara, Nick. What magazine were you looking for?" Catherine asked.

"Modern Bride," Sara answered, sitting down and taking a sip of her coffee.

"What?" Catherine croaked, practically choking on her coffee.

"The magazine, it's called Modern Bride," she answered, taking another sip of the coffee. "Ooh, Warrick, this is so good."

"Wait a second, are you guys getting married?" Warrick said, having to sit down on the bed from the sudden shock.

"What?" Sara said, trying to seem absorbed in the magazine.

"Wait, where's Nick?" Catherine asked, looking around the room.

"Bathroom," Sara answered, finishing off her coffee. At the moment she knew both Catherine and Warrick's eyes were on her, she held up her left hand to turn the page, showing off a sparkling diamond ring.

"Oh my God," Catherine said, rushing over to Sara's side. "Sara, oh, it's gorgeous."

Sara placed the magazine down to her side, and gave Catherine a huge smile. "I know, I still can't believe it. When I was in the bathroom before, I must have spent 10 minutes just staring at it."

"Oh, that's why you were in there for so long," Warrick said, still shocked. "I thought, you know, I thought it was some sort of girl thing."

"You mean, my period?" Sara answered, causing Warrick to laugh and shake his head.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," he said, moving over to where she was sitting.

"Nope, I was just mesmerized by the shininess," Sara said, looking down and moving her hand back and forth. "I didn't realize I'd be such a girl about getting engaged."

"Aw, Sara, I'm so happy for you," Catherine said, wrapping her arms around Sara. "When did this happen?"

"Yeah, I was in here all night and I just went out for.." Warrick said, suddenly realizing the answer to Catherine's question.

"When you left to go get.. well, whatever it was you got.. wait, what did you go out for?" Sara asked.

"Oh, well, I wanted to get some.. toilet paper with the lotion in it," he said, getting a look from both women. "Come on! The toilet paper they give at hotels is shit! It hurt my ass!" 

"Poor Warrick, you're poor tooshie!" Catherine said, releasing her hug on Sara and rubbing Warrick's arm. "If you were standing up, I'd rub your ass since it's hurting you the most, but you know…"

"Yeah, Cath, I know. Anyway, let's get back to Sara and Nick," he said, becoming extremely embarrassed.

"What about Sara and Nick?" Grissom asked, coming out of his room just at the time Nick came out of the bathroom.

"Uh, morning Grissom," Nick said, buttoning up his shirt. "Sara, did you tell them without me?" 

"Not Grissom, just these two," she said, gesturing towards Warrick and Catherine.

"Yeah, Nicky. We're so happy for you," Catherine said, getting up off the bed and hugging Nick.

"Yeah, man. Congratulations," Warrick said, giving his friend a handshake. "And you too, girl. If he messes with you, he messes with me," he said, giving Sara a kiss on the cheek.

"Haha, OK, I'll remember that War. And thanks," Sara said, gathering her clothes for the day.

"Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Grissom asked, still clueless about what had happened.

"Uh, Warrick, want to help me go get a bag of chips out of the vending machine?" Catherine asked, not wanting to be there when Sara and Nick told Grissom.

"Sure, Cath," he said, getting up off the bed, as Grissom gave him an odd look. "Crazy vending machines they have here. You ask for cookies, and you get a turkey sandwich. We'll be right back," he said, following Catherine out into the hallway.

"So, what's going on? Wait, first answer me this. How come when I woke up this morning, Catherine was with me, and Nick wasn't?" Grissom asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Because Catherine and Nick swapped bed spots last night. Well, really, it was this morning," Sara said, not wanting to lie to Grissom.

Grissom looked from Sara, to Nick, astonished by her honesty. "It's true, boss."

"Well, I can't say that you aren't the two most honest CSIs I have," he said, scratching his head. "But, why were Warrick and Catherine congratulating you two this morning?" 

At that exact moment, Nick's cell phone went off. "Hello? Can this wait until later?" he pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Sorry guys, I have to take this," he said, and turned his attention towards Sara. "Are you going to be OK to tell him?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Take the call," she said.

"Use my room, Nick," Grissom said, moving out of the way of the door.

"Thanks, Grissom," he said, going into the room and returning to his conversation.

"So, what's going on Sara?" Grissom asked, as Sara made her way towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"Nick and I got engaged this morning."

............................................................................ ..................

How will Grissom react? Keep checking for updates! 


	4. Stuck

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

A/N: This is the chapter for all of you who contacted me either through reviews, e-mails, or e-mails that were reviews. Oh, and I want to apologize for the lack of updates. Sorry! Enjoy, and review!   
............................................................................ ..................

"Sara?" Catherine said, as they sat in a booth at the closest diner. The boys had left early, leaving the girls with a chance to eat breakfast.

"Yeah, Cath?" Sara asked, looking up from her menu.

"Well, I have two questions for you," Catherine said, placing her menu on the sticky table and contorting her face to show her disgust. "First, what are you getting?"

"Well, the French toast sounds good. And so does the four cheese omelet. Ooh, and they have English muffins, too!" Sara said, scanning the menu. "I think I'm getting the four cheese omelet, but instead of ham I'll get hash browns, and an English muffin."

"Mmm, that sounds good. I think I'm going to get the Santa Fe Omelet - green and red pepper, onions, cheddar and jack cheese, and topped with salsa," Catherine said, licking her lips.

"That sounds… disgusting," Sara said. "So, what was your other question?" 

"Well, I wanted to know when --," Catherine began, only to be cut off by the waitress.

"Are you ladies ready?" the older woman said, coming over to their table.

"Yes," Sara answered, starving. "I'll have the four cheese omelet, but can I substitute hash browns for the ham? And I'd like an English muffin. Ooh, and do you have those little things of jelly?"

"Sure, I'll bring them out," she said, jotting down the order. "And for you, ma'am?"

"Uh.. I'll have the Santa Fe omelet, and toast will be fine for me," she said, closing up her menu and handing it to the waitress.

"Sure thing ma'am, do you want coffee?" she said, looking up from her paper.

"Two, please," Sara answered, handing her menu over, as a sticky substance started to drip off the back. "Um, you might want to clean that up." Sara said, pointing to the drips.

"Oh, yeah. Some kid got sick about an hour ago. Threw up all over the menu, then all over the men's restroom. Some job, I tell ya," she said, walking away.

"So, what were you saying, Cath?" Sara asked, remembering that Catherine still had one more question for Sara. 

"Sara, she called me ma'am," Catherine said, speaking after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, she did. She called me ma'am, too," Sara said, trying to remember the brief exchange they had with the waitress.

"No, she didn't, Sara. I listened. For God's sake, my job is to be observant. She called me ma'am. Not once. Not once, but twice," Catherine began, becoming flustered as she spoke.

  
"Catherine, calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad by it, she was just being polite," Sara said, becoming worried as she saw people turn around.

"No! Sara! I won't calm down!" Catherine said, putting her head on the table. After a few minutes, she attempted to raise her head. After not being able to, she spoke. "Sara?"

"Yeah, Catherine?" Sara said, fixing her coffee that had just been brought to them.

"Sara, I'm stuck," Catherine whispered, barely audible to Sara.

"What'd you say, Cath? I can barely hear you," she said, stirring her coffee.

"Sara, I can't get my head unstuck from the table," she said, pulling Sara's head down closer to her.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" she exclaimed. After seeing Catherine nod, or attempt to do something that resembled a nod, she said, "Ok, Cath, don't get nervous. I'm going to use the knife and --"

"What?! You're not going to use a knife!!" Catherine said, wiggling in her seat.

"Fine, then. I'll just leave you hear. We'll send Lindsey here a few times a year. Besides, kids eat free!" Sara said, starting to laugh.

"Um, ma'am?" the waitress said, coming back with two plates of piping hot food. "Is your friend here planning on moving her head anytime soon?" she said, moving the dishes around on her hand as they became hot from the food.

"Well, she's sort of. Well, she's stuck," Sara said, as her omelet was placed in front of her.

"Are you serious?" she said, as both Sara and Catherine nodded their heads. "I'll go get the manager. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"Well, we won't be eating here anymore," Catherine said, as Sara fed her the toast.

After three unsuccessful hours of trying, by the manager, waiters and waitresses, cooks, bus boys, and even some of the customers, Catherine was still stuck to the table.

"I think we're going to have to call in the big guns," Manager Tom said, as he picked up the phone.

"Sara? They're not going to shoot my head off, are they?" Catherine said, becoming more nervous as each hour passed.

"No, they're calling the fire department," Sara said, as ordered a water for herself.

About two and a half hours later, after much work and labor, Catherine was finally unstuck from the restaurant table. 

"Ma'am, are you OK?" their waitress said, coming over to where Sara and Catherine had been sitting for the past six hours.

"Oh, I'm fine. We're really late for work, though," Catherine said, directing the last sentence to Sara.

"Don't worry, I called Nick when they were de-sticking you," Sara said, as shock and horror registered on Catherine's face. "And don't worry, I didn't tell him why we took so long. I made something up about you getting sick from the breakfast you ate, and that we'd be there as soon as possible."

"We're going there right now," Catherine said.

............................................................................ ..................

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Grissom asked, as Sara pulled her Tahoe up in front of the crime scene, to where the rest of the team was standing. "Catherine, what happened to your head?"

Both women just looked at each other, and laughed. Finally Sara spoke up.

"Catherine got stuck." 


	5. Tiffany's

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

A/N: The last chapter wasn't meant to be astounding or anything, it was just to add some humor to a story that I was fearing would lack in the humor department. Anywhoodle, enjoy, and review!   
............................................................................ ..................

The next morning, Catherine awoke to a throbbing headache.

"Shit on turkey, my head hurts!" she said, picking her head up from her pillow and resting her elbows on the mattress. "We're not eating at that diner ever again, even if there's no where else to eat. I don't care, I'd rather eat at the hotel!" 

"Catherine…" Sara said, waking up. "No one else is awake but you. Well, and now me. You don't have to be so dramatic," Sara said, twisting under Nick's strong arm. 

"I'm not being dramatic. I have the worst headache I think I've ever had in my entire life," she said, getting up and pulling out the bottle of aspirin she had brought for the trip.

"You brought the whole bottle?!" Sara said, as she watched Catherine get a glass of water. "Why not one of those little travel packets?"

"Because," Catherine said, swallowing her first pill, "A week with Grissom, and the rest of you, is enough to give a deaf man a headache," she said, swallowing the second. "And besides, I knew the rest of you wouldn't bring your own."

"That's right, I didn't bring any aspirin," Sara said, resting her head against the wood backboard of her and Nick's bed. "So, what was the other question you had for me yesterday at the diner?"

"Oh," Catherine said, sitting back down on the bed and wrapping the blanket around her. "How did Nick propose?"

"Aw Cath, it was so amazing and sweet and --," Sara said, tousling Nick's hair as his head rested on her chest.

"Sara," Catherine said, interrupting the younger woman, "Just get on with the story." 

"Haha, OK, Cath," Sara said, as Nick began to wake up.

"Morning, honey," he said, not realizing he was interrupting a conversation.

"Good morning, Nick," Sara said, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Oh, Nicky, you smell disgusting," Sara said, twisting up her face in dislike.

"Sorry, Sara, but --," Nick began.

"No buts, mister, go get in that shower right now. I don't need a smelly fiancée," she said, as he began to wake up.

"Alright," he said. "Morning Cath," he finished, as he walked into the bathroom.

"Morning Nicky," she said, before he closed the door. "So, come on, tell me."

"Well, yesterday morning, while you were still sleeping, Nick started rubbing my arm and kissing my neck and just being overly sweet for that time of the morning," Sara began, sitting straighter up. "So, we're just lying here, talking, and trying to be as quiet as possible, because we didn't want to wake you up," Sara paused.

"OK, keep going," Catherine said, becoming more captivated as Sara explained.

"Well, he turned away from me, almost as if he was going to reach for the remote control," Sara said, showing Catherine what he did, "and when he turned back around, he had a little turquoise box, from Tiffany's," she said, displaying her ring for Catherine.

"Wow, Tiffany's, huh? Must've set Nick back a pretty penny," she said, reaching for Sara's hand.

"Yeah, I was so surprised. And the first thing I thought of wasn't even 'engagement ring.' I don't know what the first thing I thought was," Sara said, dreamily.

"You probably thought, Oh my God," Catherine said, making both women laugh.

"Wow, Sara, that's so great. I'm so happy for you two," Catherine said, moving over to where Sara was sitting and enveloping her in a hug. "Now Grissom is another story."

"Grissom isn't even another story -- he's another language. He didn't speak a word to Nick or me yesterday, even though we're supposed to be professional about this case. Everything he wanted to say to us, he relayed through Warrick, or one of the officers on duty," said Sara, shaking her head.

"It's just going to take a little time for him, Sar. You know he had some sort of feelings for you, paternal or whatever. He's just going to have to get used to the fact that you're a one-man woman now, and that man isn't him," Catherine said, rubbing Sara's back as she spoke. "Give him time, he'll come around."

"Yeah, but he shouldn't need time. How come Warrick didn't need time? And Greg, well, Greg's going to need a little time, but Grissom he doesn't need any --," she started, and began to ramble.

"If you think about it, Greg and Grissom both harbored the same sort of love for you. Greg's was a little more obvious and playful, but both won't like seeing you as Nick's fiancée or, dare I say, Nick's wife!" Catherine said, realization dawning on Sara.

"Wow, you know, I really never did realize how much Greg and Grissom were alike. I mean, not alike personality-wise, but their feelings for me-wise," Sara said, resting her head on her hands, which were propped up on her knees.

"See? Just give them both some time. They'll come around," Catherine said, as Nick walked out of the bathroom, with just a towel slung around his waist.

"Sorry girls, I forgot to bring clothes in with me. Force of habit, I guess," Nick said, his face flushing red as he stood practically naked in front of Catherine.

"No problem here, Nick. And shouldn't be a problem there either, " Catherine said, pointing to were Sara sat, "or else you're both in for a shit load of trouble." 

Nick looked at Sara. "No problem here, Nicky boy. Now go get dressed, you're taking us out for a delicious breakfast, with non-sticky tables."

............................................................................ ..................

  
Good? Bad? I can't read minds, so review!! 


	6. Clean Up, Aisle Sidle!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.  
............................................................................ ..................

"That was a nice meal, Nick. Bet you spent a whole load of cash on us," Warrick said as they walked out of the tiny restaurant. 

"Hey man, it was either that," Nick responded, as he rubbed his full stomach, "or the place where the girls ate yesterday. And let's not forget the lovely lady who left half of her forehead there," he said, wrapping an arm around Catherine's shoulder.

"OK OK, Nicky. I'm glad we all got it out of our systems," Catherine said, shrugging Nick's arm off of her shoulders.

"Well, Catherine, I hadn't put my two cents in, but we should be processing our crime scene about now, so let's get a move on," Grissom said, feeling a known feeling of uncomfortable returning to his body as he saw Sara and Nick whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. "You two," Grissom said, raising his voice and pointing to the lovebirds, "We're all very happy about your engagement, but just because you're newly engaged does not mean that the rules at a crime scene exempt you. We do our work, we get out of there. Understood?"

"You got it," Nick responded, releasing his grip on Sara's waist.

"Understood, Gris," Sara said, moving a little bit away from Nick, but not too far.

"I have to do some paperwork at the hotel with Grandfather - um, Mr. Casciola - before the night is over. I'll meet you back at the hotel," Grissom said, bidding farewell to his team as they headed towards their scene. 

............................................................................ ..................

"That was not fun, Grissom," Sara said, as Nick opened the door to their hotel rooms.

"No, no it was not Sara, but never did I guarantee that this job would bring you enjoyment," Grissom said, as he laid down a towel for Sara to sit on on the bed. 

"Oh honey," Nick said, after closing the door behind the five of them, "Let me go grab a wet washcloth and we'll wipe your face off, and try to get some of the smell to go away." 

  
"Catherine, this is just about as bad as yesterday," Sara said, as Nick went into the bathroom on the search for a washcloth.

"Yeah, Cath, I was meaning to ask you, what made your head stick to the table that made the fire department have to come and de-stick you," Warrick said, as he took off his shoes and sat in a chair.

"Nail glue," Catherine said, as she rummaged through Sara's suitcase for a clean blouse.

"Nail glue? But you were in a diner," Warrick said, becoming confused.

"Yes, Warrick, trust me. I know. They said the woman sitting at the table before us had apparently chipped a nail, ran across the street to get nail glue while her family ate their breakfast, 7AM mind you, and came back and fixed her nails right on the table," Catherine said, finally giving up on Sara's suitcase and heading for her own duffel bag. "She must've dripped a little onto the table, which in turn stuck to my head when I rested my head on the table."

"Rested? Ha! She practically pounded her head on the table after the waitress called her 'ma'am'," Sara said, as she took off her own shoes. 

"What? People say 'ma'am' all the time down in Texas. It's just the polite thing to do," Nick said, emerging from the bathroom with a soapy washcloth. "It's not meant to insult a woman, not at all."

"I just don't think I look old enough to be a ma'am, that's all. Here Sara, this is the best I could do," Catherine said, handing Sara a blouse that was an extraordinary shade of pink.

"Catherine, I do have clothes in my own bag. I don't need to wear one of yours," Sara said, as Nick started to wipe off whatever he could.

"Yeah, but Sara, what were you thinking when you chose your clothes? 'Let's bring the ugliest shirts I own'?! Come on Sara, you have to have some fashion sense in that brilliant head of yours," Catherine said, as she watched Nick attempt to clean his fiancée up. "Oh, Nicky, that's not going to work. She needs to take a long, hot shower and wash really good."

"That's what I was just going to do," she said, ripping the washcloth out of Nick's grasp and away from her face. "I'll be right out."

"What happened?" Grissom said, after he had filed all of the paperwork he had done with Mr. Casciola earlier in the day.

"Sara processed the baby's room today. And then the baby itself. Well, let's just say the baby and Sara didn't mix well," Warrick said, trying to be as nice as he could. He knew that everyone else knew that Sara and any baby didn't mix well.

"What do you mean, didn't mix well?" Grissom questioned, taking off his glasses.

"As Sara was holding the baby, she sort of.. threw up on her," Catherine said, taking the towel off the bed where Sara was sitting and throwing it on the floor.

"The baby threw up on herself? Or on Sara?" Grissom questioned.

"Who do you think?" Nick said, holding up the washcloth he was still holding, which was covered in whatever vomit he could get off of Sara's face. After he realized he was holding a washcloth of vomit, he quickly threw it next to the towel Catherine had thrown.

"Well, that's.. exciting, I guess," Grissom said.

"Oh yeah, Grissom. Just about as exciting as "Miss Congeniality"" Warrick said, referring to a movie he had secretly loved for the past few years.

Grissom simply looked at him with questioning eyes, as did Catherine and Nick.

"What? Don't tell me you've never heard of it. Sandra Bullock? Michael Caine? No? Doesn't ring a bell with any of you?" Warrick asked, appalled that no one else knew what he was talking about. "Man, I need to start hanging out with new people."

............................................................................ ..................

Read and review, please! 


	7. No Clothes

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. My computer had a huge brain fart and decided it wasn't going to work, and I've had a lot of schoolwork lately. Never fear, I am back!

(P.S. If any of my fellow writers, all of you exceptional by the way, have any ideas for some way to help me direct my story, please e-mail me! Thanks!)   
............................................................................ ..................

"It's so beautiful here," Sara said, as her, Warrick and Catherine got out of his Tahoe, "I mean, aside the police tape."

Grissom and Nick had taken on interviewing three people close to the family - a butler, a babysitter, and the gardener - all of whom were at the home when the family was murdered. Catherine, Sara, and Nick were sent to a 'beach' home the family had owned about an hour away from their home. 

"I happen to think the police tape gives it personality," Warrick said, with a straight face putting his sunglasses on, "What?" he said, getting stares from Catherine and Sara, "Oh come on, don't tell me you've never heard of a joke!" 

"No, we've heard of jokes," Catherine said, putting on her own sunglasses. "But, what you just said - not a joke. It was.. sad," she said, getting a laugh out of Sara. 

They walked into the house, and into the foyer. 

"Wow," Catherine said, propping the sunglasses up on her forehead.

"Double wow," Warrick said, taking off his sunglasses and placing them in his coat pocket. "This place is.. wow."

After about ten minutes, Sara broke the silence that remained as they admired the home.

"Come on you guys, time to work," Sara said, going upstairs and walking into the first bedroom. "But seriously, it couldn't be any prettier here," she said, as she stepped onto a deck, overlooking the man-made beach. 

"Pretty nice place to get married, huh, Sar?" Warrick questioned, finally reveling in a chance to question Sara about her engagement.

"Warrick, we haven't been engaged for a week. Give it a little time," she said, walking back into the home and past Warrick. "I couldn't imagine decorating a house in leather and furniture imported from.." Sara said, as she looked at the engraving on an end table, "from Italy, and not even spending the entire year here. From what the grandfather said, they spent June and July, not even May or August, here and then they'd head back home for the rest of the year." 

"I know. Too fancy for me. I need simple," he said, as he walked out of the first bedroom. "This one's a waste of our time, it's a guest room. Fancy, though."

"Yeah, I guess," she said, following Warrick into the second bedroom. "Wow, pretty fancy for a baby."

"Yeah. Go look in the closet. I think it's about the size of my kitchen and Lindsay's bedroom combined," Catherine said, emerging from the closet. "Anyway, they seemed to like their bedding. Each room, the comforter, sheets, pillow cases, even the dust ruffles - all personalized. See?" Catherine said, holding up a light pink blanket from the crib. In purple, loopy shaped letters read 'Sophia.'

"Sophia, huh? I didn't know the baby's name was Sophia," Sara said, touching the blanket.

"Yeah, the grandfather said she was named after his mother. Her great-grandmother," Warrick said, answering before Catherine could. "Geesh, I almost got lost in that closet. There's not a lot of clothes in there though."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Catherine said. "The master bedroom had a few pairs of underwear in the armoire and a bathing suit. And in the closet were only a pair of flip-flops and a wind-breaker jacket."

"Really? Well, there wasn't that many clothes in their regular home either," Sara said, remembering her observation when she had walked around the home. "So, if they weren't keeping their clothes here and they weren't keeping them at the other house, where were they keeping them?" Sara questioned.

............................................................................ ..................

"Hello, Ms. Wackson," Grissom said, as he and Nick walked into the living room. 

"Marjorie," she said, with a slight smile. 

"Marjorie. I'm Gil Grissom, and this is Nick Stokes," he said, as Nick nodded his head. "You're Sophia's babysitter, is that correct?"

"I'm not thirteen anymore, Mr. Grissom. And I'm not a babysitter, either. Child-care giver," she corrected, squirming as she sat. Grissom took note of this, and looked at Nick. 

"I'm sorry, Marjorie," Grissom apologized. "From what we've heard from Sophia's grandfather, you were with the child at the summer house when the rest of her family was killed?"

"Yes, that is correct, Mr. Grissom," she said, her Puerto Rican accent coming out the more she became nervous.

"Was anyone else at the summer home with you, Marjorie? A boyfriend, a friend?" Nick asked, looking at her intently.

"No, Mr. Stokes. I live by myself. No relationships. None whatsoever," she said, rubbing her right index finger over the back of her left thumb. 

"OK, Marjorie. That's all we need, for now," Grissom said, not wanting to cross any boundaries before they had more information.

"Thank-you, Mr. Grissom. Mr. Stokes," she said, grabbing her purse and exiting the home.

"You don't think she did it, do you?" Nick questioned.

"I don't know, Nicky. I don't know."

............................................................................ ..................

Shitty chapter, I know. Just read and review, please. Tell me what you would like to read. 


	8. May 13th

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

............................................................................ ..................

"Hi honey," Catherine cooed, as she got a chance to meet with Sophia.

"Her nap time is in forty-five minutes. We can only stay for a little bit," the grandfather said, as he moved her from his left knee to his right.

"Oh, this'll be over quick. I just wanted to make sure I couldn't get anything off of her. You know, just to be one hundred percent sure," Catherine said, as she gave the baby a once over.

"Where's the rest of your group?" he said, looking over Catherine's shoulder.

"Oh, they have other business to attend to," she said, whispering sweet nothings in a baby voice to Sophia. 

"Other business?" 

"Yes, they did an investigation on how long they could last without a meal. Apparently, not more than five hours," she said, making a slight joke. 

"Ms. Willows, are we done here?" he said, becoming slightly agitated as the baby began to cry.

"Yes, we are. How old is little Sophia?" 

"She'll be a year on May 13th, he said, getting up from the table and leaving the small café. 

............................................................................ ..................

"Who do you think did it? I mean, you talked to the babysitter and --," Sara said, as she sat between Nick's legs.

"Uchm, excuse me, it's child-care giver," he said, recalling Grissom being corrected earlier in the day.

"Um, OK. Sorry," Sara said, confused. "Anyway," she said, realizing there was no use fighting with him, "what did you think of her?"

"She seemed nice enough. I highly doubt it was her," he said, as Sara turned around so that her back was up against his chest.

"Would she have any motive?" Catherine said, listening to the entire conversation. 

"Not really. She was never married, but seemed to put up some sort of guard the second I asked her if she was with anyone the night of the murders. Maybe she's bitter about something," he said, rubbing Sara's shoulders and she snuggled against him.

"That's exactly right, Nick," Grissom said, popping his head in from his room. "Where's Warrick?"

"Downstairs," Sara said, removing herself from Nick's embrace. "He found a girl at the gas station we stopped at on our way back here."

"Alright," Grissom said, "Marjorie, our babysitter, was pregnant. A little over a year ago. What happened to the baby, we don't know."

"Pregnant? Did she work with the Casciola's during the pregnancy?" Catherine asked, sitting on the bed.

"According to the grandfather, she worked throughout the whole thing. All the way up until the day she gave birth," Grissom said, reading over the notes he had taken when he interviewed Mr. Casciola.

"What day was that?"

"May 13th, of this year," Grissom said, again referring to his notes.

"May 13th?" Catherine said, recalling what she had heard earlier that day.

"Yes, Catherine. Why?" Grissom said, taking off his glasses.

"Well, Sophia was born on the same day that Ms. Wackson gave birth," Catherine said, trying to put the pieces together. "We're missing something."

"Catherine, it may be purely coincidental that the dates are the same," Nick said, chiming in.

"Maybe, but.. it's just too much of a coincidence." 

............................................................................ ..................

Wow, two sucky chapters in a row. I'm going for a record, I tell you. Well, read and review! 


	9. Ketchup and Salad

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

A/N : I was thinking why I was having such a difficult time writing the last few chapters, and I've realized that I feel like my characters are not being represented the way they would be on television. Granted, this is fan fiction, written by me, a fan, but I'd the thing I'm trying to avoid is making Sara sound too "lovey dovey" or Grissom sound too "fatherly" because he hasn't taken on that role yet with Sara. I hope you understand, and enjoy the next chapter.

............................................................................ ..................

"When do you want to get married, Sara?" Nick said, taking on a sudden serious tone, contrasting what the mood of the evening had been.

"I don't really care, Nicky. I don't understand why people wait so long just so they can get married in the summer, or in the winter. All that matters to me is that you're the one I'm marrying, and I'll get married anytime," she said, picking off the onions on her salad.

"When my sister got married, she waiting 18 months for the perfect time of year. She got engaged in the fall, and getting married that winter was much too soon for them," he said, recalling the wedding, which had a guest list that totaled over 300. "So they waited, and got married over a year later. It was crazy," he said, putting ketchup on the bun of his cheeseburger and mustard on the meat.

"Yeah, that's pretty ridiculous. I don't want to wait a year to marry you, Nick. I was thinking..," she said, suddenly pausing.

"What?" he said, noticing his fiancée's attention switching from wedding chat to the pieces of carrot that lay on her salad. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing, Nick. It's too soon for all this wedding talk, and you're going to think I'm crazy," she said, becoming nervous as the actualization of marriage dawned on her.

"Sara, we're going to have to talk about it sometime. A wedding just doesn't plan itself," he said, dipping a few of his French fries in ketchup. 

"I was just thinking that right here, in Delaware, we could.. I mean, it's just so beautiful here," she said, spearing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"You want to get married here?" he said, absorbing what Sara had just said. 

"See? I told you. It's too soon, and now you think I'm nuts," she said, shoving a piece of lettuce in her mouth and a drop of dressing dripped down her lip. "Ugh, I hate that. They always drown your salad in dressing."

After being silent for a few moments, Nick finally spoke up. "When do you want to do it?" 

............................................................................ ..................

"Where are our lovebirds?" Grissom said, walking from his hotel room into the room where Warrick and Catherine sit, watching the television.

"We told them they could go out for dinner," Catherine said.

"You told them?? When did you become boss?" Grissom said, staring at her.

"Oh, come on, Grissom. They'll be back soon, and it's not like we're doing any investigative work right now," Warrick said. "And besides, we ordered pizza. Go grab a slice, it's still hot."

"No thank you, Warrick. Someone page them, I want them here now!"

After Grissom had left the room, and slammed the door shut, Catherine spoke. "Who stuck a firecracker up his ass? 

............................................................................ ..................

"So, we'll tell them tonight, you'll get a dress tomorrow and I'll get a suit jacket, and tomorrow night, we'll get married," Nick said, using his free hand to hold Sara's, and using the other one to hold the wedding license they had just received. 

"Yep. Wow, can you believe we're actually doing this?" she said, turning to stand in front of him.

"I do believe it. I believe I'm crazily in love with you, and that I couldn't imagine doing all of this with anyone else," he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. As he grabbed her face, the license got squished between his hand and her cheek.

"Nick, we're going to crush our wedding license," she said, trying to pull away from him, without much luck.

"I don't care, I want to kiss you," he said, recapturing her lips.

"You know whose going to be crushed?" Sara said, as air became necessary.

"Grissom?" Nick said, knowing that she had harbored feelings for their older boss and Nick assumed Grissom had some for her as well.

"No, and can we stop that already?" Sara said, poking him in the side.

"My mother?" 

"No, well yes, she might be, but she wasn't who I was thinking of," she said, recalling the conversation she had had with Nick's mother when the subject of marriage came up. 

"Your mother?"

"Haha, I don't think so," she said, her face turning solemn. Nick remembered how she had told them how she had tried to impress them her entire life, and yet nothing she did was good enough for them.

"Greg?" Nick said, trying to bring up her spirit.

"Yes! Took you long enough," she said, a smile appearing on her face. "He's going to be upset, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her near to give her a kiss on the forehead. "You know what else I know?"

"That you love me so much you can't take it anymore?" Sara said, looking at him and giggling.

"No, well yes, but I was also thinking that I want to get back into that hotel bed so I can go to sleep," he said, yawning as if on cue.

"OK cowboy, let's go back." 


	10. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

A/N : Sorry for no update in a while, it's been sort of crazy lately with the holidays approaching. Enjoy!

............................................................................ ..................

When Nick and Sara had returned from their dinner, every person greeted them in a different way.

"Hey Sara, Nick. So have you guys decided when you're getting married?" was from Catherine, and the answer she got was not what she was expecting.

"Yeah, Cath, we did," Nick answered, taking his shoes off and placing them in line with the rest. "We decided for sooner than later."

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah, we were thinking… oh… tomorrow," Sara said, causing Catherine to choke on her own saliva.

"What? Tomorrow?" she said, shocked at the revelation. 

"What's happening tomorrow?" Warrick said, emerging from the bathroom with lounge pants slung low on his waist and a wet towel draped over his shoulders.

"We're getting married tomorrow," Nick said, sitting next to Sara on the bed.

"Wow… wait… are you serious?" he said, taking the towel off of his shoulders and putting a t-shirt on.

"Yeah, we just don't want to wait. And it's so beautiful here in Delaware, so we're doing it tomorrow. After we're done working, of course," Sara said, slightly joking. 

"Oh, Grissom's going to love this," Catherine said, propping up a pillow and leaning up against the headboard. "Just going to love it." 

"I'm going to love what, Cath?" Grissom said, emerging from his room at the mention of his name. 

"Well, Grissom, Sara and I, as you already know, are getting married," Nick said, stalling, trying to figure out the best way to tell their boss who also harbored private feelings for his future wife. 

"Yes, Nick, I know," Grissom said, attempting to figure out where Nick was going.

"Well, we're doing it a little sooner than we had first expected, and Sara's going to tell you when," Nick said, standing up and walking in the opposite direction of Grissom. As he passed Sara, she mouthed 'thank-you' to him, hoping he caught on that she was pissed.

"So you've decided on a date, Sara?" Grissom said, becoming more confused as the conversation proceeded. 

"Hey War, didn't we promise Greg that we'd call him just about now?" Catherine said, hoping Warrick would catch on, and try to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"Um… oh yeah! Right, Greg. Sorry guys, we promised. But we'll go downstairs, so you guys can finish talking," Warrick said, slipping on his flip flops and grabbing his and Catherine's jacket. "Be right back, guys."

"Um, bye," Sara said, looking back at Grissom. "So… what was your question again?"

"I asked if you had decided on a date, Sara." 

"Oh right, a date. Uh, a date for what?" 

"For your wedding, Sara. Is anything wrong?" Grissom asked, looking from Sara to Nick, and back to Sara.

"No, nothing's wrong. The date for our wedding, right. Well, Nick and I were talking over dinner, and we decided that we didn't want to wait too long. You see, Nick's sister waited 18 months to get married. 18! She wanted to get married in the winter, and they got engaged in the fall, but that winter was too soon for them to plan an entire wedding, I don't know why, I think I could plan an entire wedding in a month, but that's just me --" 

"Sara?"

"Yeah, Gris?"

"You're rambling. And I still have paperwork to catch up on. So have you decided on a date yet?" 

"Yeah, we did. We decided --"

"Are you guys done yet?" Warrick said, popping his head in, with Catherine right behind him.

"Warrick, you two finished talking to Greg already?" Grissom said, feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh man, Cath. We forgot to call Greg!" he said, turning around to look at Catherine.

"Dammit! I knew we forgot something. Be right back," she said, turning around and walking back from where they came.

"Do either of you know what's the matter with them?" Grissom said, turning his head away from the door and back at Sara and Nick.

"Uh, maybe their homesick, Gris. Happens a lot," Nick said, leaning up against the wall.

"So, you were saying, Sara…" 

"Nick and I decided to get married," she blurted out, becoming more nervous as the minutes went by and silently cursing Nick for not helping her.

"I know that Sara, we've gone over this. When?" Grissom said, rubbing his temples.

"Tomorrow," she said, jumping up and running into the bathroom.

Grissom looked at Nick questioningly.

"I don't think her and her salad mixed well."

"I don't think so either, Nicky," Grissom said. "So, tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, we don't want to wait."

"Obviously."

"After work though, Grissom. Trust us, we'll work just as hard as we would even if we weren't getting married."

"You better, or else… well, let's not think about this right now. Congratulations, Nick," Grissom said, lowering his voice and his head.

"Thanks, Grissom. That means a lot."

"And Sara means a lot to me," Grissom said, raising his head and walking over to where Nick stood. "You hurt her, and I'll hurt you." 

Nick looked at him, stunned. "Is that a threat, Gris?" 

"Yes, Nick. Do not break her heart," Grissom said, walking back into his room. Before he closed the door, he looked at Nick, "Don't do it, Nicky."

............................................................................ ..................


	11. Greg

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

............................................................................ ..................

The morning of the nuptials, Nick had called and reserved a room at the Wyndham Wilmington Hotel and Resort. After they had finished processing more evidence at the lab, Catherine and Sara headed over to a small wedding boutique recommended to them by the receptionist at the hotel. Warrick and Nick headed to a department store they had seen driving to the Casciola's beach home. 

After shopping for about an hour, Catherine and Sara both had dresses, shoes, new makeup and an special something for Sara. 

"Cath, are you sure this looks OK? I mean, my boobs look huge," Sara said, as she tried to undo the wrinkles at the bottom of her white sundress.

"Sara, you look amazing. Well, as amazing as you could get in less than 24 hours," she said, as she finished hair spraying the back of Sara's hair, making sure each loose curl was in place. 

"Remind me again, why was it necessary to go into Victoria's Secret and get a push-up, water-bra?" Sara said, tugging at the shoulders of the bra as it dug into her skin.

"Sara, do you really think the dress would have looked as good without the added… boost?" 

"No, I guess you're right. But still, I feel pretty ridiculous. Aren't you supposed to leave them wanting more?" she said, adjusting the straps on her white sandals.

"Sara, stop talking. You're distracting me," Catherine said, as she finished applying the last of Sara's makeup. "Done. Oh Sara, you look so beautiful," Catherine said, admiring her handiwork.

"Really? You don't think it's too much?"

"No, it's just enough. Now, what about me?" Catherine said, spinning around in her light pink dress that ended right below the knee.

"You look beautiful too, Cath," she paused. "Do you think he's going to come?"

"Nick?"

"No, not Nick."

"Then who?"

"Grissom."

"Oh Sara," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind the young woman's ear, "I don't think so."

"Did you hear what he said to Nick last night? Practically threatened him," Sara said as Catherine gave her a look.

"'Practically'? Grissom did threaten Nick, told him to not break your heart or else," Catherine said, as she re-applied her light pink lip gloss.

"Who told you he threatened him?"

"Warrick, who I assumed heard it from Nick. Honey, weren't you there?"

"No, well, yes. But I wasn't in the room with them. I went to the bathroom, it was too much. Nick and Grissom both there," Sara said, recalling how uncomfortable she was.

............................................................................ ..................

"You clean up good, man," Warrick said, looking in the mirror as he adjusted his tie.

"Dude, what do you think Greg's going to say when he sees me with a wedding band on?" Nick said, running his hand through his short hair, trying to work off some nervousness.

"He's going to be shocked, upset, angry, happy, sad, overjoyed, and then probably ending with sad."

"No man, seriously. I mean, do you think we really did rush it too much?"

"Not if you feel the way I think you feel about her, and the way I think she feels about you. And, not that you need to be threatened twice in less than 24 hours, but don't hurt her or I'll hurt you."

"You got it," he said, hugging Warrick. 

"Mr. Stokes?" a man said, opening the door and walking into the room which was set aside for a groom and his men to get prepared for a ceremony. 

"Yes?"

"Are you and you're bride-to-be almost ready to begin?" he said, looking over some things he had attached onto his clipboard.

"I'm almost ready, but I don't know about Sara. Hey War, can you go check on Sar?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right back." 

"Thank-you. Our master of ceremonies arrived about 5 minutes ago, and he said he's ready to begin whenever you are ready."

"Thanks."

............................................................................ ..................

"Are you ladies ready?" Warrick said, knocking lightly on the door. 

"Almost," Catherine answered, putting a brush through her hair.

"Wow Sara, you look amazing."

"See, Sar? I told you," Catherine said.

"Thanks, Warrick. How's Nick?"

"He's so excited to marry you," he said, walking up to his friend and giving her a hug.

"Hello??" a voice called from the hallway. "Hello???"

"You know who that sounds like?" Sara questioned, as a young man approached the doorway. "Greg!" she said, running up to him and giving him a hug. 

"Sara? Wow, Sara," he said, looking at her cleavage. "Hey Sara, you look, wow. Yeah, wow. Wow."

"Stop, Greg," she said, slapping his arm. "It's rude to stare."

"Sorry Sara, it's just that you look…"

"Wow?" she said, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Yeah. You too, Cath." 

"Thanks, Greggo," she said, giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I called Grissom and asked where you all were, I've been trying your cell phones all morning."

"Sorry Greg, we've been sort of… pre-occupied," Warrick said, pulling Greg into a hug.

"So, where's Nick?" Greg said.

"He's in his own room, getting ready. Oh Greg, I'm so happy you're here. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Well, that's because Greg Sanders, known to all the fine ladies of Nevada as the Master of all Parties, wasn't going to be here."

"I'm going to go check on Nick. Coming, Sanders?"

"Sure, why not --"

"Greg?" Sara said, grabbing his arm.

"What, Sar?"

"Would you walk me down the aisle?"

............................................................................ ..................


	12. Nice Moves

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

............................................................................ ..................

The ceremony was small and simple, just the way Sara had always wanted. Catherine walked down the aisle by herself, and was followed by Sara. Greg looked less than formal in a pair of jeans and a sports coat, but it didn't matter.

After they exchanged their vows, Nick placed his hand on Sara's neck and leaned down to lightly kiss her. Just as Nick's lips met Sara's, Grissom walked in.

"Grissom?" Nick said, lifting his head up.

"What are you doing here?" Sara said, not releasing her grip on Nick's wrist.

"I came… well, I just didn't… Greg?" Grissom said, tripping over his words.

"Hey boss," he said, turning around in his seat. He was the only one sitting down. 

"Can you finish your kiss, I have another wedding in fifteen minutes." 

"You're a hotel manager who got ordained over the internet, I think you can wait five minutes," Nick barked at the skinny man who presided over the ceremony. 

"Fine, Mr. Stokes. Have a nice life, all of you," he said, as he stepped down from his platform. As he walked by Grissom, he said in a low voice, "Go to hell."

"What the --," Grissom said, shocked that the man was angered with him. But he couldn't think about that right now, he had more to think about. He had Sara to think about.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?" Sara asked, once more, this time hoping for a reply.

"I came to see you Sara. I don't want you to marry Nick," he said. Sara walked towards him, and he joined her in the middle.

"You what?" she practically yelled.

"I don't think you and Nick are right for each other," he said, rubbing her arms.

"I cannot believe this, Grissom," she said, pushing her way out of Grissom's embrace. Before she realized her feelings for Nick, she would have done anything to feel the affection that Grissom was making her feel. Now, all she wanted to do was have him gone. "Are you out of your mind? I'm married. Married to Nick. Nick, Grissom, not you. I tried for so long to get any sort of human emotion to come out of you, and you gave me nothing. Nothing. So now, after so long, and after I've gotten married, you want me to change my mind because you don't think this is right? You've got to be kidding me," she said, throwing her bouquet of deep red roses and yellow lilacs at him, and running out of the room. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Nick said as he ran past Grissom and out of the room to follow Sara.

Grissom watched him leave, and turned back to where Catherine and Warrick were standing, and where Greg was still sitting, all exchanging looks of confusion and shock.

"Grissom, what.. I just can't… oh my God," Catherine said, looking at him, and then at her shoes. "I can't even begin to guess what you were thinking," she said, walking out of a different exit that led to the outside terrace, too disgusted with Grissom's behavior to even walk by him.

Warrick didn't say a word, and just followed Catherine outside.

Greg walked over to Grissom. "Nice move, Gris." 

............................................................................ ..................

"Sara? Sara, honey," Nick said. "Sara, aw babe, come here," he said, when he finally found her in the one place he could be certain she would be. His car.

"Why did he do that, Nicky?" 

"I don't know, darlin'. He made a bad decision, really bad."

"You could say that again," she said, wiping away her tears with the palm of her hand.

"He made a bad decision, really --."

"Nick!" she said, slapping his arm, and laughing.

"That's my favorite thing to do in the whole world."

"What? Doing that? That stupid thing that kids do?"

"No, making you laugh. It's my favorite thing."

"I just don't understand, Nick. I mean, you'd think he'd realize that he can't just come in and change my life because he made a mistake. You would think he'd be smart enough or rational enough," she said, having a tough time finding the right words to express what she was feeling.

"I know, honey. Want to go back inside, or to our hotel?"

"Let's go back to the hotel. I don't want to see him. Not yet."

............................................................................ ..................

"What could he have been thinking, War?" Catherine said, plopping down on a bench that was set up on the terrace for happy couples to take wedding photos. 

"I don't think he really was, Cath. Something could have happened between him and Sara before she even came to Vegas. We don't know the whole story here," he said, sitting next to her.

"I know the whole story. And nothing ever happened, not before or since Sara asked him to dinner and he turned her down."

"Which is the weird thing here. I mean, he turned her down and now he's running back to her to tell her not to get married to Nick. It's like he can't make up his mind," Warrick said, leaning back on the bench.

"I don't think he wants to." 

............................................................................ ..................

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey man, don't get mad at me," Greg said, holding his hands up. "I'm not the one who married Sara."

"Shut up, Greg," Grissom said, turning around, trying to figure out what he could do.

"Gris, calm down and stop getting mad at me," Greg said. "Now, let's think logically. Where could Nick and Sara have gone?"

"Not too many places," Warrick said, coming in from the terrace. "It just started to rain."

"Yeah, they're probably going back to the hotel," Catherine said, trying her best not to look at Grissom when she spoke. "Greg, do you have a car here?"

"Nope, took a cab from the airport."

"Alright, you can ride with me and Warrick. Grissom, I assume you know your way back," she said, making her way towards the parking lot. 

Before he could answer, all three were gone and Grissom was by himself.

............................................................................ ..................

"Sara? Sara, are you here?" Catherine said, walking into the hotel room.

"Catherine?" Sara said, walking out of the bathroom. "What are you doing here?"

Catherine smiled at her, "I should be asking you the same question. It's your wedding day, don't you and Nick want to be by yourself?" 

"We thought we'd be here alone, but I guess not," she said, seeing Nick return to the room with Warrick and Greg in toe. As the men talked, Sara leaned in and whispered, "Well, at least Grissom isn't here."

She spoke too soon. The second she finished her sentence, the adjoining door opened and Grissom stood there, looking at her. 

............................................................................ ..................

Good? Bad? Review. 


	13. Coffee Elevators

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

Sorry for such a lack of updates lately, this weekend should provide me with an opportunity to work on maybe one or two more chapters. I have no idea where this is going, but we'll just wait and see.

............................................................................ ..................

"What could you possibly want, Grissom?" Catherine snapped at Grissom.

"Catherine, it's OK--" Sara interrupted, worrying about what Catherine's next actions might be.

"No Sara!" she yelled, swinging her arm around to release herself of Sara's grasp. "No, Sara," she continued, lowering her voice, "It wasn't right. What he did to you, your wedding. It wasn't right."

"I know I was wrong, Catherine, but I came here to apologize. And I wondered.. hoped.. that you would come downstairs and talk to me," he said, his eyes drifting from Catherine to Sara. "Please, Sara?"

"Fine," she said, slipping on her sneakers. 

"Honey, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to," Nick said, finally stepping in.

""It's OK, I'll be right back," she said, as Grissom opened the door to the hallway. 

"We'll be right back."

"Whoa!" the remaining three heard from Grissom's room.

"What the hell was that?" Catherine said, still annoyed with the way Grissom had brushed her off.

"Sounded like.." Warrick began.

"Never fear! Greggo is here!" Greg said, appearing in the doorway that led to Grissom's room.

"Oh Lord," Nick said in a low voice.

"This is going to be a long night," Warrick said, walking over to where Nick was standing. 

Greg ran back into the hotel room and jumped on the bed. "Dude, this room is huge!"

"Very long," Catherine added.

............................................................................ ..................

As they went into a downstairs coffee shop, Grissom found a table and two chairs for him and Sara to sit in.

"How about here?" he questioned.

"Sure."

"Sara, I just wanted to say--."

"No, Grissom. I'm going to talk first," she said, not wanting to miss out on her opportunity to speak her mind. "I just have one question for you."

"Alright."

"What did you think you would accomplish by ruining my wedding? What was running through your head? Did you think that I would leave Nick at the alter, someone whose loved me through and through, and run away with you?" she said, shaking her head as she thought of any possible answer to any of the questions. She paused.

"What could you have possibly been thinking?" she said, almost a whisper.

"I don't know, Sara. I don't have a logical or levelheaded reason to any of your questions," he paused.

"What did you think would have happened? You'd sweep me off my feet, and we'd live happily ever after?"

"Sara, I wasn't thinking," he said, becoming uncomfortable as she raised her voice and people began to look their way.

"Well that was pretty obvious, Gris," she said, practically yelling.

"Sara, calm down. Please, just--"

"No! Grissom, you can't expect to walk in and out of my life. You just can't expect me to wait around forever until you're good and ready to love me the way Nick does," she said, jumping out of her seat. "I want you to stay out of my personal life. From now on, a personal relationship between us doesn't exist. We're co-workers. Not friends. Co-workers."

"Sara, if you'd just listen.."

"No, Grissom! I won't listen because I don't want to. I don't have to listen. This is what I'm talking about," she said, suddenly becoming very aware of the coffee drinkers sitting around them and glancing at her like she had three heads. She returned to her seat. "This isn't the way things are going to happen. I'm someone who works with you. You're my boss. That's all."

"Please."

"No, Grissom. I can't."

"Yes, you can," he said, reaching out for her hand as they rested on the table top.

As soon as his fingertips brushed against her hand, she pulled back and jumped back out of her seat. "See? That," she said, moving her hands about, "that can't happen. I'm married," she said, holding up her left finger. "I'm married to Nick. I'm his wife. I love Nick. I… I don't love you anymore, Grissom," she said, turning around and walking towards the elevator, praying that Grissom wasn't behind her.

"Sara! Sara, wait!" he said, getting up out of his seat and going after her.

"Sir? Sir, you need to pay for these coffees," a young blonde woman said, coming out from behind a store counter.

"Shit, alright," Grissom said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out some cash. "Here, is that enough?"

"Yes, sir," she said, collecting the money off the table and returning to her spot behind the register.

"Sara?" Grissom said, looking around to see what direction she had gone. When he saw her waiting impatiently for the elevator, he ran towards her. Just as he approached her, the doors open, and she practically ran inside. "Sara, wait," he said, holding the door open so he could enter the elevator.

"Goddammit, Grissom! Can't you just leave me alone?" she said, moving as far away as possible from him.

"No, Sara. We need to talk."

"We just did, Gris. I talked, and you listened."

"Sara, come on. You know that we can't just--."

"Yes we can, Grissom. I don't want any sort of relationship with you except that of boss and employee. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I want more, Sara."

"Well, I'm sorry. Damn it, Grissom. So many years I spent harboring some stupid school-girl crush on you, and the second I decide that maybe you aren't right for me and I move on, you suddenly decide that you want a relationship with me," she exclaimed, startling the other elevator passengers. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. An older women, in her mid-60s, nodded, assuming they were a young couple trying to figure out love.

"Sara, you don't understand. You don't love Nick."

"What?" Sara cried out, wishing that the elevator would move faster. "Now you're telling me who to love? What is this, Grissom? It doesn't make sense. It doesn't and maybe I don't want it to. I don't want to understand this. Whatever this is. Just leave me alone," she said, getting off at a floor that wasn't hers. Before the doors shut behind her, she turned around to a dumfounded Grissom. "Please." 

............................................................................ ..................

Read and review! 


	14. Sex, Lies, and Adjoining Doors

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

I would like to apologize for not updating in almost a month, but it's just that every time I would read the last chapter, I couldn't figure out where to go with it. But I've set up a little plan in my head and hopefully it pans out well. Please read and review, and thanks for not leaving me!

............................................................................ ..................

As the doors shut, and Sara's image disappeared, Grissom wondered what drug he was on. He couldn't figure out what was making him act this way, but he didn't like it. Sara had practically thrown herself at him and he declined, and now that she's unavailable, she is the only thing he could think about. 

"Dammit, what's wrong with me?" he muttered to himself. 

"Nothing's wrong with you," the older woman said, startling Grissom. He'd practically forgot that she was in the elevator, and had witnessed the whole argument unfold. "Do you love that girl?"

"Uh.. what?"

"That girl that just ran out of this elevator?" she said, as the doors opened on the first floor and a couple with two young children entered, complete with strollers and diaper bags.

"I.. uh.. I haven't.. I don't know," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Then you better figure it out, or else you lose her to this Nick boy," she said, as she exited the elevator.

"Oh no," Grissom said, as he thought about what this older woman just told him. 

'What if I do love Sara?' he thought to himself.

............................................................................ ..................

"Nick?" Sara said, opening the door to her hotel room.

"Sar?" he said, turning off the television and sitting up in the bed. "Are you OK?" he asked, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"We have to go back home," she said, looking Nick in the eye. As he went to speak, she said, "No Nick, we have to go home now. I can't stay here anymore."

"Sara, you can't be serious. We're in the middle of a case. Babe," he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Don't 'babe' me, Nick. I wouldn't be asking you to leave while we have this huge case going on if I wasn't being serious," she said, reaching for his hand and taking it in hers. "Please, Nicky."

"Sara, what did Grissom say to you?" 

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to go back to my house with my husband and spend some time without any interruptions, and without any.. Grissom," she said, leaning into his embrace.

As if on cue, the adjoining doors opened and Greg busted into the room. "Sara!!" he said, running up to her and giving her the tightest hug she'd ever had.

"Hi Greg," she said, hugging back. "Uh.. Greg?"

"Yeah, Sar?" he said, on cloud nine as he hugged Sara, Nick's new wife.

"Uh.. Greg.. I can't.. uh.. I'm having a difficult time breathing," she said, as her face became as red as an apple.

"Sorry, Sara. It's just that you were so upset before, and I felt so bad, and," he said, before he realized that he was still clinging onto her and Nick was giving him a sort of death stare, "Uh, sorry man." 

"It's no problem, just release your grip on her arms and we'll be OK," Nick said, noticing that Sara's arms had become a crimson around where Greg's fingers were.

"Sorry again, Sar. Are you alright?" he said, noticing that her eyes looked like she had just been crying.

"I'm fine, Greggo. Thanks. For caring, and for freeing my arms," she said, rubbing where he had gripped.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I'm right next door if you need me," he said.

"Thanks, Greg," Nick said, as Greg closed the adjoining doors and Sara turned around to face him again.

"Nicky, where's Catherine? And Warrick?" she said, giving him light kisses on his neck.

"Oh, well, they went downstairs to track Grissom and you down. They feared that if he said the wrong thing, you might.. uh.. hurt him," he said, finding it difficult to form complete sentences as Sara started to kiss his jaw and chin.

"So, do you think we have time to do a little.. you know.." she said, as she pushed him back against the bed and she lay on top of him. 

"I think we could," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Oh yeah, we definitely do," Nick said, as she started to unbutton her shirt.

Before they knew it, both of there shirts had been discarded, Sara's jeans were being unbuttoned and unzipped as fast as Nick could possibly do, and Nick's lounge pants were around his knees. 

As Nick reached around for the clasp to Sara's bra, the adjoining door opened and Grissom stepped inside, his eyes closed for fear that she'd kill him with a death stare.

"Sara, I love you and I'll do anything for you," he said, finally opening his eyes to a sight he hadn't planned on seeing. 

Nick and Sara in the middle of sex. 


	15. Lucky Lady

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.

I know.. long time, no update. I'm so thrilled that so many of you read and reviewed with the last chapter even though it was such a long delay. I'm hoping for the same response this time. Thanks again, guys and gals!

............................................................................ ..................

"Oh my God!" Sara squealed, when she looked up after hearing Grissom's name.

"Oh…," Grissom began, turning around awkwardly after seeing a little of Sara's left nipple.

"What the hell?" Nick yelled, reaching to pull up his pants.

"No…," Grissom finished, after rubbing his hands over his face.

"What was that yell?" Catherine said, running into the room in time to see Sara fumbling with the clasp of her bra and finally managing to close it.

"Uh, hi Catherine. Bye Catherine," Grissom said, trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait right there, Grissom," Nick said, handing his wife the shirt that he had unbuttoned moments earlier. 

When hearing his name, Grissom stopped in his tracks, but was scared enough of Nick not to turn around.

"What? Um, what did you just say?" Nick said, putting a t-shirt on. After not receiving a response, he said, "Grissom? Hello? What did you say?"

At the mention of his name, Grissom turned around.

"I said hello and good-bye to Catherine, Nick," he said, hoping that Nick would somehow believe him and everything would go back to being somewhat normal.

"No, not to Catherine. What did you say to my wife?" 

Grissom cringed as Nick addressed Sara as 'my wife'. 

'I should be saying 'my wife' about Sara. Not him,' Grissom thought.

"Huh? What were those words?" Nick said, beginning to yell.

"Nick, calm-," Sara began. 

"No Sara!" he said, turning around and pointing his finger at her. A look of shock registered on her face. "Honey," he began, immediately putting his finger down and looking at her with a warm smile, "he can't do this to us," he said, practically a whisper. "Now, Grissom," he said, turning back around to face Grissom, "I'll ask you one last time. What did you say to Sara?"

"I said… um… well, really… I uh…," he said, tripping on his words. "I said that I loved her and I'd do anything for her," Grissom said, shocked as he heard the words come out of his mouth at such a rapid speed.

"You… you what?" Nick said, completely baffled. "I didn't really want to believe that you did, Grissom. I really didn't," Nick said, his voice sounding like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Grissom said.

"No, you're not! There's no way you can be. I mean, you just told the woman I married that you're in love with her. And on our wedding day, you said that we weren't meant for each other! So obviously, you can't be truly sorry," Nick said, a tear escaping as he thought of the man standing in front of him. Someone he had idolized had become someone he couldn't stand. 

"Hey guys, Greg and I ran out and grabbed us some movies…," Warrick said, entering the room with Greg behind him. "Hey, what's going on?" he said, looking as Catherine had a solemn and shocked look on her face.

"Uh, just a little… misunderstanding?" Catherine said, finally waking up from her trance. She was unsure of the correct word for what had taken place, and misunderstanding seemed to fit the bill.

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Warrick said, placing the bag of movies down on the coffee table.

"Oh, well, Nick and I were in the middle of having sex," Sara began, Greg becoming instantly engrossed with the story of the mention of 'Sara' and 'sex', "and Grissom barged in out of nowhere and told us that he's in love with me and that he'll do anything for me," she said, putting on her sweater as Greg began to give her googly-eyes. 

"Oh, so nothing new?" Warrick tried to joke. He realized that she wasn't kidding around when no one laughed. "Oh, come on, guys. We're all adults. And not only that, we're here to solve a case. A case! C-A-S-E. You know, the reason why we're all stuck in this crappy hotel with no cable, only 5 channels, 3 of them being, mind you, international sports channels."

"War, this is serious," Grissom said, turning around to face the younger man.

"Yeah, this is seriously crazy," Nick started, getting up from the position he had taken on the bed. "You can't think you can do this, Grissom. You can't tell Sara who to love, and who to marry. You can care, but you can't care this much. Just lay off, OK?"

"Just stop it, everyone!" Sara started. "When did everyone else become the judge of what's OK for Sara? Huh? When did I become the 2nd voter of what's alright for me? Because this, right here, isn't OK for Sara," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Just stop it, all of you. And especially you," she said, looking Grissom straight in the eye. "I decided to marry Nick, Gris. He didn't brainwash me or something, I decided. Yes, me, Sara. I decided that I loved this man," she said, reaching for Nick's hand, "and I decided that I wanted to marry him. And live my life with him. So, don't tell me who's right for me, or who isn't. I'll decide," she said, her voice growing louder and then immediately becoming a soft hush.

"Does anyone else care about the case besides me?" Warrick said, raising up his right arm.

"No!" everyone shouted, minus Greg.

"Alrighty, then," Warrick said, placing his hand back down. 

"I have to go," Grissom said, after a few minutes of silence among the six adults, going out into the hallway.

"Me too," Catherine spoke, going into the bathroom of the other room and closing the door. 

"Hey Sara," Greg swooned, staring at her breasts even though they were fully covered.

"Down, dog," Warrick said, escorting him out of the room. "Let us know when you guys want food, because we'll order out," he said, giving the couple a wink."

"He's great, you know?" Nick said, making light of the situation.

"Grissom?!" Sara squawked, not realizing who he was talking about.

"No, no," Nick said, chuckling. "Warrick. He's a great friend."

"Yeah, one day some lucky lady will snatch him up," she said, sitting next to Nick on the bed.

"Are you implying, my dear, that you are not lucky?" he said, snaking his arms around her waist.

"No, no. I'm just saying," she said, grabbing hold of his forearms.

"I get it, I get it. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think that lucky lady is just a bathroom away." 


End file.
